


A Beauty But A Funny Girl

by lunarknightz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gets a job at Disney World.<br/>Inspired by the Fox's Thanksgiving 2009 quote for Rachel: I am thankful that no matter what happens to me in life, I'll always have a job waiting for me at Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beauty But A Funny Girl

Life was not a fairy tale, no matter how badly Rachel Berry wanted it to be. The dream of being a star didn't materialize, but not for a lack of trying. Broadway had yet to recover fully from the effects of the recession, and an outsider from Ohio, no matter how plucky or blithe that outsider might be, had little chance of breaking into the biz easily- even the chorus. Hollywood was deadlocked by ongoing strikes by both the Actors and Writer's Guilds, making television and film difficult realms to get a foothold in as well.

No Prince Charming had come Rachel's way- though she'd had her share of frogs.

Other people would have ended up working at a Wal-Mart in Ohio, while waiting for a big break that would never come. Rachel Berry wasn't other people.

Rachel had a backup plan. The backup plan is what landed a girl from the occasionally cold climate of Ohio to the most always warm and humid climate of Orlando, Florida.

Life wasn't a fairy tale, but that wouldn't stop Rachel from being in one. Her theatrical training paid off, as Rachel aced her auditions, and ended up being cast as a face character at Walt Disney World resort- working on different days as the Princess Belle, or occasionally Mary Poppins.

It wasn't super stardom, but it was pretty cool. She loved posing for pictures and signing autographs, especially for the little girls that came through to see their favorite heroines. Belle was her favorite role- the dress could be uncomfortable, but the famous ball gown was gorgeous. And Rachel could truly relate to the story- a brilliant and smart girl misunderstood by people in the tiny pathetic town she lived in. She didn't need acting skills for that- she'd lived it!

From time to time she saw people she knew- her Dads visited often, and got the deluxe photo pass package every time they came. They'd even used a picture of her as Belle on their Christmas card one year. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury visited on their honeymoon; and Rachel had used her connections to have all the villains on duty that day pose with Sue Sylvester when the Cheerios were attending a competition at Disney's massive sports complex.

Rachel's favorite encounter with someone from Lima was when Quinn and Puck brought their daughter to meet the Princesses in Fantasyland. Rachel had shocked the young Ava when she'd called her by name and hugged her before posing.

"How did you know?" Ava squeaked, her black pigtails bouncing as she jumped with excitement. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, it comes with being a princess." Rachel as Belle said swiftly. "I know all the names of my friends."

Puck laughed and Quinn winked at her. They even posed for a group photo with Rachel. Even after years of Glee and even more years of life, it still felt weird to be friendly with the cool kids, even if they weren't kids any more.

People might like a star, but everyone loves a princess.

 

______

 

Rachel had a circle of friends at Disney, and she'd even dated a few. Still no prince, still plenty of frogs.

She didn't usually work in the parades, but one summer, she was asked to play Belle on one of the floats, and Rachel accepted.

After completing parade float training, she reported for the early afternoon parade backstage, ready to ride. As she assumed her spot on the top of the Beauty and the Beast float, Rachel heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Finn Hudson, clad in the fur Beast costume (minus the head) ascending the stairs of the float.

"Finn?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm new, and …I'm the Beast. And you're the beauty?"

"Obviously." Rachel grinned and did a modest curtsy. "I work here too."

"Well, yeah. I'm figuring that out. I just never expected to see you here."

"Disney values people that can act and sing. Clearly, my natural talents are a perfect match for the skill set that Disney looks for in one of its' performers. Not to say anything bad about your musical skill and ability, but I have to admit that I never thought I'd find you working here."

"I had to get out of Lima." Finn sighed. "I wanted more in my life than community college and the Olive Garden, even if I was manager. And I saw a commercial that said that Disney World was where all your dreams came true."

"Most people would just schedule a vacation."

"I'm not most people." He pouted.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You really look like a princess." Finn blurted, "I mean, not just Belle, because obviously you are her, but you really look beautiful."

Rachel blushed. Maybe she wasn't as over Finn Hudson as she thought she was. High School crushes die hard, especially when they're standing in front of your and calling you beautiful. Even when they're in a fuzzy Disney costume.

"You wanna have dinner later tonight?" Finn smiled. "Catch up on old times?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Yo Beast." One of the parade staff yelled, "Get your costume on already. We gotta roll."

"Here." Rachel bent down and picked up the fiberglass Beast head. "The key is to hold your breath for a few seconds, until the overwhelming barf scent passes." She put the oversize head over Finn's head and shoulder, latching it to the body.

The parade position called for Belle and the Beast to hold hands. Rachel knew it was crazy, but even through Belle's gloves and the Beast's fur, she felt tiny delicious shocks of electricity.

Finn might not be her Prince Charming, but it sure would fun finding out. Life wasn't a fairy tale, but Rachel was having the time of her life living one, with the added help of a little Disney magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, employed at Disney. Any mistakes are mine. Hopefully they are forgiveable and but few. :D


End file.
